call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Aim Down Sights
Aim Down Sights is a mechanic popularized by Call of Duty (2003) and has been in many military shooters since. This mechanic has not appeared in Call of Robloxia until the Classic Version's 'Project FPS' update. It was not until the Summer Games update that alternate sights became available. Iron Sights Iron Sights are standard on all guns, and appear in many varieties. From a simple V-notch rear sight and a front post of an MG42, to the hooded front sight and rear notch sights of the Mosin-Nagant, to the Aperture rear semi-hooded post front sight of the M1 Garand. With the exception of the Machine Guns and Rifles, iron sights are typically low zoom, and work well in close quarters, and are somewhat effective in medium range, but can be obstructive at long range. Substitutes Before the Summer Games 2014 update, the only guns that have alternate optics were the Sniper Rifles. When the Summer Games 2014 update hit, Call of Robloxia 5 has two more attachments that can be put on guns other than the Bolt Actions. The Aperture Sight is a basic low-zoom sight that makes guns more CQC friendly. What it lacks in zoom, it makes up for in expanded peripheral vision. The Telescopic Sight is a high-zoom sight designed for long range engagements. While it has less peripheral vision than the Aperture Sight, it definitely has more peripheral vision than the Sniper Scope. The Sniper Scope is an extra-high zoom sight designed to tackle extreme ranges that even the Telescopic Sight couldn't bear to handle. It even increases the damage of the Bolt-Action Rifles from 40-50 to 70. However, there are drawbacks. Bullets are loaded individually, peripheral vision is all but gone, movement speed is slowed down, and hip fire is uselessly large. Zoom With different sights come different zooms. Here is the guide to all the different zooms. * Pistols: 1.1x * Submachine Guns, Bolt-Action Rifles, STG-44, Shotguns: 1.35x * Aperture Sight: 1.6x * Rifles, Machine Guns: 1.85x * Telescopic Sight: 2.1x * M1 Bazooka: 2.35x * Sniper Scope: 2.6x These numbers are rough estimates from testing. Glitches * A somewhat well known glitch is that if you sprint right before aiming down sights, it could zoom you out more, giving more visual, but its much harder to aim and win. Two M1911s are shown to tell the difference with. M1911 Plain ADS Glitch.png|The Glitched ADS (This can happen with all guns, with all sights, and this can mess up even the Sniper Scope, as the peripherals screw up. M1911 Plain ADS.png|The normal ADS for a weapon, you can notice the longer arms and smaller gun from the other picture. Gallery A Gallery with all weapons aiming down sights without sights (Note: Weapons with special sights will have them shown on their pages, and don't mind the Lower Quality images right now, we will get it fixed soon.) .357 Plain ADS Glitch.png .357 Plain ADS.png TT-33 Plain ADS Glitch.png TT-33 Plain ADS.png MC96 Plain ADS Glitch.png MC96 Plain ADS.png Luger Plain ADS Glitch.png Luger Plain ADS.png M1911 Plain ADS Glitch.png M1911 Plain ADS.png P38 Plain ADS Glitch.png P38 Plain ADS.png